


Keeping You Warm

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: They always feel cold, but they can keep each other warm.





	Keeping You Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> This is day 5 of the December challenge at newyearcntdown for alisanne and the prompt 'spiced cider'.

Harry shivered even as he wrapped himself up more in the blanket they kept on the back of the sofa. It hadn't been a long day, per se, but he had taken the kids out sledding in the morning. He had been inside the house for a few hours now, for dinner and then getting the kids ready for bed. He should have been warm now, but as usual, he wasn't. Severus, he knew, was the same; it was why they kept blankets nearly everywhere they could.

Severus frowned when he left the kitchen, a tray in hand. There were two mugs on it, still steaming, and a plate of cookies for them to split. Harry smiled softly in response and opened the blanket a bit to invite Severus close. It took a little adjusting for them to both be comfortable, wrapped up, and with mug in hand, but they managed with Harry leaning against Severus' chest, knees tucked up. His glasses fogged up from the drink.

"Spiced cider," Harry murmured. "From last year's?"

"I managed a fresh batch this year," Severus said. "I've found a man down the road who has several apple trees. I met him at the shop in town. He was selling the extra to get some presents for his kids."

Harry smiled. "Soft."

"Don't tell anyone," Severus mock-whispered.

Harry drank slowly, humming in pleasure. Severus never let on his secret, but it was always delicious and unique. Harry had since stopped drinking it anywhere else. There was a sweetness of course, but it tasted a little like honey; cinnamon, nutmeg. But under the usual flavors was something else, other spices. And of course just a hint of alcohol. It wouldn't do much for keeping Harry warm, but it would at least help him think of himself as warm.

"It's the first of the batch," Severus went on. "I was saving it for Christmas, but I thought you might appreciate it now."

Harry snuggled in further against Severus and tilted his head back, just a little, so he was resting against Severus' shoulder. "It's just the cold."

"Always the cold," Severus said. "I feel the same way." He paused a moment. "I was reading a book on poisons and the author proposed that upon death, a person's magic dies as well. It's why he said that we feel so cold when we are so close to death. I did some cross referencing and it might have some merit. I can't stop myself from wondering however what the lasting effect is then on those of us who almost die, but then survive. And if the cold somehow tells our magic that death is near again. Leaving us feeling the cold so deep down."

Harry shivered, but this time it wasn't from the cold. With a frown, he reached deep inside of himself, to that part of him that had always felt like magic. It was there, but it felt -- dimmed. Quiet and like a banked ember. He took a deep breath and another drink of the cider. "Then we'll just have to keep each other warm, won't we?"

Severus hummed and kissed Harry's temple. "I'll always keep you warm, Harry. Always."

"And I you," Harry whispered back.


End file.
